Barefaced
by Sentinel145
Summary: Two mercenaries are just trying to finish a simple job on the Citadel and get back to the Terminus systems when they're suddenly thrust into a galactic event well beyond their own control.  Starts the night before the Geth attack on the Citadel  M/F,Xeno.


**Hey everyone,**

**I'm re-uploading this story and plan on actually continuing it.** **I just want to start by saying sorry partially to you guys and a little bit to mys****elf for putting the first part up and then dropping it, I've got a lot of ideas for this story and its bugged me for a long time that I stopped writing it. So here's my...promise? Vow? Oath? Whatever, you understand; I'm gonna give anyone interested a good story and prove to myself along the way that I can start something and finish it. **

**So let's get right to it ****shall we?**

**BTW This is just an edited version of the first chapter and expect the second within this week (I'm working on it as I write this) Hope you guys enjoy.**

Ch.1

*Soren*

"Tell me again why we had to take a job out here" Garm muttered angrily for the fifth time before knocking back another drink.

I exhaled loudly in annoyance "The job was easy and the pay very good now get over it ya big lizard!" Garm shot a glare over at me "Look I get that it sucks out here, hell I hate it just as much as you but we're done now and can leave tomorrow" I said with a smile thinking about getting back to the Terminus systems.

"I'll drink to that" The big mountain of muscle murmured before knocking back what seemed to be his eighteenth shot.

I looked around the bar making small comparisons to Omega's Afterlife, The Dark Star could be quite a fun place if the Citadel would relax on all the idiotic regulations and just...what was that odd human saying my old friend in the Blue Suns had taught me? Let their hair down? I didn't know why that had popped into my head; must be the alcohol I thought with smirk.

I started to notice a group of humans in the corner to my right staring at Garm and I while talking angrily.

Short hair, muscular - and more than likely from the looks they were sending us - xenophobic. There was a female in their group; she looked pissed.

I tapped Garm "We might have some trouble"

"Hmm?" He grunted confused for a moment before he followed my gaze and just chuckled "I've been itching for a fight since we got here" he said making a move to stand up.

I grabbed his shoulder "Let's let them instigate this, I want to leave tomorrow and not be in C-Sec processing for starting a bar fight"

Garm paused for a moment before sitting back down "This is why I keep you around" He said jokingly.

I looked back at the humans "Right, that's it; because I'm useless in a fight huh? I laughed playing along.

"The only thing you do in a fight is steal kills" He grumbled with a smirk.

I tore my eyes away to stare at him incredulously "You're not bringing this up again are you?"

"I took down his shield and had just gotten through his armor when you put a bullet in his head"

"You weren't killing him quickly enough and what you always forget in this story is that he had a goddamn rocket launcher he was readying to take you out! You're welcome ass" I said shaking my head with my mandibles flared out in a grin.

"We'll continue this argument later" Garm muttered motioning his head.

Sure enough the Humans had gotten up from the table and were making their way over. As they started to get closer I realized that the female was arguing with them.

"...can't just start a fight because they're mercs" She said loudly trying to calm down the three xenophobes.

"Get out of our way Scarlett, and they aren't just mercs they're...well just look at them!"

She stood her ground and adopted an aggressive stance before looking behind her at Garm and myself, her eyes met mine for an instant and then she turned back "All I see is a Turian and a big fucking Krogan, I don't know about you three but I'm nearly drunk or stupid enough to think we could take them"

"Smart girl" Garm rumbled beside me as he too watched the scene unfold.

"If you aren't gonna help then just go Scarlett" The lead human said angrily.

"Screw this, I'm trying for that promotion and I'll be damned if you three racists are gonna mess it up for me!" She yelled angrily before grabbing her jacket and walking out.

As she left they continued their march across the club, as they started getting close Garm asked "Now?"

"Wait?" I whispered.

The three of them loosely surrounded us; we kept our backs to them making sure that they thought they had the jump on us.

After a few moments one reached out to grab me and pull me off the stool, instead as his arm came down I grabbed the outstretched limb and pulled it as hard as I could down on my shoulder; the crack of a broken arm was surprisingly loud in the club.

"Ah shit!" he yelled pulling away whilst holding the shoulder of his now useless dangling arm.

Garm and I flipped around to stand up, the large Krogan cracked his neck before charging into the two others, that woman who had left was right; these humans had to be drunk to think they could fight a Krogan unarmed.

Garm picked one of them up over his head while the other was uselessly trying to punch and kick his belly, the giant alien laughed "It's like pyjaks are hitting me!" he laughed tossing the human hard across the club into a table with a ton of drinks on it.

The people had begun to run out when I had broken that one human's arm, I wondered where he had gone but then decided he probably just ran. I grabbed my drink and downed it in one gulp while turning back to look at Garm holding the last human up off the ground by his shirt.

"Come on Garm! We need to go!" I said loudly not wanting to be here when C-Sec arrived.

"You're lucky human, I would have drug this out" He growled menacingly before dropping the frightened idiot to the ground lifting his boot and smashing it into his face.

As we quickly exited the club I heard a lot of footsteps coming down the hall to our right "Come on, let's find a cab and get the hell out of here"

Luckily a transport hub was right by us and as we lifted into the air and shot away I leaned my head back and sighed in relief.

Garm just laughed and punched my shoulder with enthusiasm "Thanks for letting me take two of 'em"

I snorted "No problem let it never be said that I steal kills" I proclaimed with a smirk.

The mountain beside me grumbled with laughter still obviously excited from the violence.

I looked out the window at all the neon lights that flashed by feeling out of place, soon we'd be back where everything made sense; out of this crazy system.

"Tomorrow we go home Garm" I said feeling excited.

He just nodded feeling the same as me.

Tomorrow everything would be normal again, tomorrow everything would start to make sense.

I couldn't have been more wrong.


End file.
